The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, a program, and a coordination processing method.
Typically, a computer displays graphics such as texts, images, videos and the like on a display screen using a graphical user interface (GUI), and enables a user to perform various operations. Each application operating on the computer displays a graphic in a display area such as a window presented on the display screen, and performs a process according to an operation of a user via the display area.
Each application desirably provides high operability. In relation to this, various operation methods related to applications are disclosed. For example, JP 2007-200123A discloses, with respect to a search application, displaying together a related object related to a search base object specified by a user and a number-of-displays setting object used for setting the number of the related objects to be displayed, and varying the number of the related objects to be displayed by an operation on the number-of-displays setting object.